The Ability to Forgive
by Fanforlife179
Summary: Set after the Wire Data business. Kevin still won't talk to Leo but all that's going to change. Kevin learns to forgive and things evolve. What does the future hold for them and are they part of a bigger game? (RATING MAY GO UP IN LATER CHAPTERS)
1. Forgiveness

Chapter One: Forgiveness

 **Set after Series 10 episode 7.**

It had been a week since the Wire Data business and Kevin still wouldn't talk to Leo. Leo was truly sorry. It was a silly mistake but every one makes mistake's, right?

"Kevin, wait up," said Leo as he was entering the school that morning.

"Why, don't you get it? I don't want to be around you," said Kevin annoyed, "You made a very stupid mistake, we could both be behind bars right now."

"I know that and I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake. But everyone makes mistakes," insisted Leo, "I bet on your first hack you made some sort of mistake?" Kevin sighed and walked directly in front of Leo.

"What do you exactly want?" asked Kevin.

"I want to make it up to you," said Leo. Kevin chuckled, "Look, I don't want any tension between us. I know what tension is like and it is getting very boring. I live with Justin and Floyd for goodness sake!"

"You've caused a lot of trouble, Mr," said Kevin, "But, I am willing to forgive. But I'm setting some rules. 1: When hacking always use a proxy. 2: When inside a system don't do anything just observe or print out. No changing, it increases the chances of being caught. 3. Do not use school computer as they are all connected to the Waterloo Road server which records everything. So only use your own as you control it."

"Okay, I get it," said Leo, "See you later."

"You too," replied Kevin as they parted ways.

* * *

"Alright, J.K. Rowling. I am sure you've heard of her. Revolutionary author, richest person on this planet, legendary children book writer and the writer of the Harry Potter series," said Ms. Mulgrew, "So what are we going to read this term?" Lenny put his hand up, "Lenny?"

"Umm, well it could be one of the Harry Potter books or her newer novels for more adult audiences," said Lenny.

"Good, but no. Let me give you a clue, it is a book of short stories from the Harry Potter universe," said Ms. Mulgrew. Leo put his hand up, "Leo?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" said Leo in the questing way children answer even though they know it's right.

"Correct, we are going to be read and analysing the Tales of Beedle the Bard," said Ms. Mulgrew.

* * *

"Leo," said Kevin as he pulled him to one side at break, "Got any ideas about what we could hack next?"

"Well my English class did give me an idea or two," said Leo, grinning.

"Okay, what?" asked Kevin.

"Well it's more of a who, or a she. J.K. Rowling's bank account," said Leo.

"What?" said Kevin, "Leo we are not thieves!"

"I know. I suggest we hack in there and see how much she has. Because no one actually knows how much she has. All we know is that she is the richest person in the world," explained Leo.

"Okay," said Kevin, "Let's do it. But first we need to know what bank company does she use."

"HSBC," said Leo.

"That was quick are those Google Glasses?" joked Kevin.

"Trivial pursuit," said Leo, "Used to play it with Mum and Dad when they were together, all gone now."

* * *

"Okay, **.**. And now the exciting part," said Kevin as they were sitting at his laptop in the bike shed, "Actually why don't you do this hack and I'll watch!"

"Okay," said Leo, "And I'll do it without 10 thousand police confiscating all the computers and the fire alarm going off every five minutes, this time." Kevin handed Leo the laptop and he was off. He opened up the command prompt and 'cd' to the website and started changing permissions.

"Good work, remember connect to the proxy," warned Kevin.

"Already on it," said Leo. Leo continued putting lots of code in until a screen popped up saying customer logins.

"Well, well, well Leo. We have the bank details of every HSBC customer in the country included Chalky and your brother's favourite person Miss Westbrook," said Kevin.

"Okay, let's find Jo Rowling," said Leo while scrolling down the list, "Here we are, login: jkrowling .uk. Password: P45I*34nJKlRO/2."

"Well go ahead, Leo. Let's see how much she's got," said Kevin, impressed.

"£1,487,907,481. This can't be it?" said Leo.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Bill Gates has more than £100,000,000,000 in his bank account," said Kevin.

"Maybe she has many bank accounts? Or keeps a lot under her mattress," suggested Leo.

* * *

"History is one of the most important subjects in the world," stated Ms. McFall to the class, "History tells us our roots. It tells us our history. For example the Crested Tit's history could come to an end if Wire Data go ahead and build on those trees."

* * *

 **Well that's chapter one for you. Please review.**


	2. A Bit More Than Friends

Chapter Two: A bit more than friends

"That was fun," said Leo as he and Kevin were walking home. He wasn't exactly sure how they ended up walking home together but they have.

"That wasn't fun for me all I did was sit and see you hack into JK bloody Rowling's bank account and you've only ever hacked once before which was technically harder but still. I did nothing," said Kevin.

"You wanted it that way," said Leo.

"True, but I thought I would have to keep telling you to do stuff," said Kevin. Lisa walked from around the corners and shouted at them.

"Look who's finally got a boyfriend? Leo, you better pray to god Dynasty won't come home!" laughed Lisa as she turned down another corner.

"Don't listen to her," said Kevin, "She has an IQ less than a mouse. Remember Leo, just think about how much these people would fail at what you've just done."

"Your right," said Leo, "Thanks, Chalky." They got to the corner which split them up. Kevin decided, once again, to move out of the school house, now that he didn't need crutches so he moved back to Chalky's flat. They parted ways and Leo carried on home.

* * *

"I'm home," Leo shouted as he entered the house. Vaughan walked from the living room into the hallway with some sheets of paper.

"Hello Leo," said Vaughan, "How was school?"

"Yeah, fine" said Leo, "What have you got there?" Leo pointed to the papers.

"Sonya's new book. I thought she would give up after Christa Muldrew but no she has written this: **Flameloo Rod: My Story by Lauren Dooligan** a.k.a. Waterloo Road: My Story by Lorraine Donnegan," complained Vaughan, "She wants me to read it for her!"

"Well, Dad, I'll read it and leave some feedback, it can't be that bad," said Leo.

"Trust me Christa Muldrew was the pits," said Vaughan, "Okay, but let me see the marking before it is given to her." Leo smiled and Vaughan gave him the sheets of paper. "It's only the first chapter."

* * *

 ** _Flameloo Rod in Gochdale was closing, my old teacher Mickey Mryne was head there. So I approached him and asked if we could open a new school of the same name in Redrock, in Wales. Over time I became grumpier and more money wanting and forgot about the kids. And the school nearly became The Lauren Dooligan Institute of Excellence. And this is the story of how it happened._**

"It's shit," thought Leo as he read on, "This is exactly what Kevin told me about the Mr. Byrne days. But got to think of some good feedback."

 ** _Interesting start, Sonya. Good use of inspiration but maybe try and make it a bit more different to what actually happened as I'm not sure your sister would like this. But all in all a good start? A solid D._**

"Was that too mean, nah" thought Leo.

* * *

"Dad, I've read it and marked it," called Leo as he walked into the living room where Allie, Floyd and Vaughan were sitting. Justin was in his garage with Tiffany even though everyone thought she was in her room.

"Wow, that was quick," said Vaughan, "How was it?" Leo passed his Father the story. Vaughan read Leo's comment.

"A solid D," said Vaughan, "That's quite mean Leo. But I suppose you did put some good stuff and you phrased it like a D was a good thing so, yeah. Allie what do you think?" Allie came over and read my comment.

"Sounds, fair," she said, "Yeah, Vaughan, give that to her and she'll be the next J.K. Rowling." Leo couldn't help smiling at that comment as it was only at lunch time they had hacked into her bank account.

* * *

"Hey, Chalky" said Leo to Kevin at the start of the next day.

"Oh hello, Leo," replied Kevin, "Fancy seeing you here?" Leo laughed at the very obvious joke.

"Well, I had a thought, " said Leo excited.

"Most of us do," said Kevin, "Scientist reckon every minute you have between 35 - 48 thoughts a minute."

"Yeah, anyway, what about the answers to my upcoming science test," said Leo.

"Well, I don't like a cheat. But we could hack into the school system again," said Kevin, "But you'll have to memorize the answers not bring it in with you."

"Understood, you know, I just need to know what I'll be doing so I can revise the answers. Instead of revise the whole of my science book and text books and the internet. I just need one sheet," explained Leo.

"Admittedly, I did the same when I was your age," confessed Kevin.

* * *

"The Crested Tit," started Ms. McFall, "Is one of the most endangered species in the world and could become extinct if Wire Data build that new building."

"Not this again," everyone in the class thought. Lenny put his hand up.

"Miss, how does this relate to History and not just your political view?" asked Lenny.

"It certainly relates to History," said Ms. McFall, "Because we are going to be studding the history of the Crested Tits." Everyone groaned as they had had enough of Ms. McFall going on and on about the Crested Tit.

While Ms McFall started lecturing about the Crested Tit's history, Leo started to think. "Kevin, quite nice now. He's a really good friend." But what Leo didn't know was that Kevin was starting to think of him as a bit more than a friend.


	3. A Time Capsule?

Chapter Three: Time Capsule

"Hey, Leo," said Kevin at break as Leo exited Ms. McFall's class.

"If It has anything to do with Crested Tits, I don't want to know," said Leo still fed up from McFall's hour lecture on how great the Crested Tits are, "What actually is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later at mine, perhaps?" asked Kevin, sheepishly. Leo starred at him for a unusually long period of time then smiled.

"Yeah, sure," said Leo, "It'll be fun!"

* * *

Leo and Kevin walked up the steps to Chalky's flat. They had just walked from school together and they were ready for a fun time. Kevin unlocked the door to the flat and they went in. Leo was greeted with a rather boring, modern, generic design of house and to be frank he was expecting a bit more.

"Well it's quite bland," pointed out Leo in the nicest way possible.

"I know," said Kevin, "But that's how Chalky left it. I'm thinking of doing it up but I have no ideas. Have you got any?" Leo smiled.

"Well, you could always go for the time capsule look," suggested Leo.

"The what look?" asked Kevin unsure of what Leo meant.

"The Time Capsule look. It's when you make a home look like it's from the past. So like you could do the 70's and make the flat look like it's from the 70s. Put in an old TV, old telephone, old 70s wallpaper and make it all like that," explained Leo.

"That sounds like a surprisingly good idea," said Kevin, "I bet I'd be able to get a cheap 70s TV and Telephone off EBay for about £50."

"I could help you with it," said Leo, "It should be as if you walk through that door and you feel as if you're in 1970."

* * *

"Justin do you know where Leo is?" shouted Vaughan at the garage.

"No," replied Justin, "Is he in his room?"

"No I've checked there," said Vaughan.

"Maybe he's gone out," said Justin, "Why don't you text him?"

"Good idea, Justin," Vaughan said mockingly. Vaughan got out his phone and called Leo.

* * *

Kevin opened yet another can of fizzy pop as they watched some television. In fact they were watching 'Doctor Who', Kevin's favourite show and one of Leo's top ten favourite shows. The episode they were watching was 'The Stolen Earth.'

"That boy strangely reminds me of someone," said Kevin watching the television.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too," said Leo as he phone rang. Leo looked at it then answered it.

"Where are you?" asked Vaughan over the telephone.

"Oh, didn't you get my text?" asked Leo.

"No," said Vaughan, "I haven't received any."

"I'm out with Kevin, okay," said Leo.

"Kevin Chalk? What you doing out with him?" asked Vaughan, confused. Yes he new they both were involved in the Wire Data hack but he didn't think Leo would spend time with him out of school.

"Watching Doctor Who and making a time capsules flat," said Leo.

"A time capsule flat?" said Vaughan.

"I'll explain later," said Leo as he hung up the phone, "Now where were we?"

"Space Facebook," replied Kevin, "Oh, yes indeed."

* * *

"I'm home," said Leo as he walked through the door into his house. Just then Justin came running through the front door followed by Allie.

"Justin, come back," shouted Allie, "You stupid little boy!" Leo just stood there in shock as he saw what was taking place in front of him. Leo guessed that his father was out because he wouldn't have let this take place.

* * *

"The Crested Tit," said Ms. McFall, everyone groaned, "Is one of the most endangered species in the world. And we should fight for their right to life!"

* * *

 **Short One here. Just blossoming on Kevin and Leo's relationship as friends. Just filler really. Also every chapter is going to end with Ms. McFall talking about the Crested Tits.**


	4. Update

**Chapter Four will be coming very soon. It's taking a bit longer than expected but you won't be disappointed.**


	5. Too Far

Chapter Four: Too Far...

It had been a week since 'Time Capsule Night' as Leo and Kevin called it. And they had been spending a lot of time each other and over that time both Leo and Kevin started feeling something they couldn't quite explain.

In other news, Justin had tried to run away with Tiffany and now Tiffany is gone. Leo however doesn't really care anymore as he finally has a life. Well that's what Justin said. Things have been changing and Leo's dealing with it. Most importantly, Kevin's helping a lot.

* * *

"Leo," shouted Kevin as he came running towards Leo as he was walking towards the playing fields to have a sit down.

"Yes," replied Leo, "What is it?"

"Ah," said Kevin, "Well Mr Fitzgerald asked me to give you this. It's from Sonya." Kevin handed Leo a few sheets of paper.

"I had a feeling I'd receive this," said Leo.

"What is it?" asked Kevin.

"One of the biggest pile of bull crap I have ever read in my life!" said Leo.

"WOW, Leo big word for you," teased Kevin.

"Shut it," said Leo getting annoyed.

"Oh okay. Read a bit to me!" said Kevin.

"My Fiance manager told me something very very important about the school. We had to cut back. So I went into the staff and told the staff. Mrs MacBall took it very badly as I wanted to get rid of History because of the numbers. I was very adamant that computers were the way forwards," read Leo.

"You can stop right there," laughed Kevin, "You're right, it's shite!"

* * *

"So what are the most important things to know about the Crested Tit?" Ms. McFall asked the class. No one even bothered putting their hands up. Everyone was so bored of the Crested Tit.

"No one?" asked Ms. McFall, "Okay that's it I'll pick someone at random! Leo perhaps you know?"

"They are endangered because Wire Data want to build a new research lab and offices on the woods," said Leo in a very bored way.

* * *

The end to another long day had arrived. As the bell went Leo met up with Kevin and they went back to his house as they had done every other day since 'Time Capsule Night.' They walked up the steps and went into Chalky's flat. They sat down on the sofa and turned on the computer. Time for another hack.

"What today, Leo?" asked Kevin as he logged onto his laptop.

"Downing Street," said Leo, a bit tired after a long day.

"Downing Street?" said Kevin, "Can't say we can't do it but it's a bit risky."

"I know," replied Leo, "But as long as we cover our tracks it'll be easy. It can't be harder than Wire Data can it?"

"You'd be surprised!" laughed Kevin, "You get the snacks out the fridge and I'll make a start."

* * *

"Where's Leo?" asked Vaughan.

"At Chalky's again," replied Justin.

"He's spending all his time there now!" said Vaughan.

"I think something's going on," joked Justin.

* * *

"So Kevin," started Leo, "If with first hack into the user account database we can use a past prime ministers login details to get into the file system."

"Why past prime minister?" asked Kevin.

"Because it look suspicious if David Cameron logged in and started looking at all the files. But if it was someone like John Major for example they simply wouldn't care," said Leo, "Who would care if John Major did anything."

"You're right," said Kevin.

"When aren't I?" smiled Leo.

"Look Leo," started Kevin, "There's something I need to tell you!"

"No," said Leo, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Kevin. Suddenly Leo's lips crashed into Kevin's. And Kevin kissed back.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Sorry this took so long to upload. It was very difficult to write.**


End file.
